TellTale Pestilence
by MAD H a t t e r Smile
Summary: [RS Yaoi Vampire]Riku is a Vampire. One who walks around, murdering for his own life. And the boy who he fell deeply in love with, isn't quite as he seems.Can Riku learn to cope with the strange boy? More importantly,can Sora learn to cope with a Vampire?
1. Burn

**Tell-Tale Pestilence**

Chapter 1: Burn

By: Alice

**L**ook at how swiftly he walked. Quiet as the shadows, his silhouette pooling along the cobblestone harshly; His striking features—That pale complexion, the foul clench of death clinging to his very flesh, and his hair, that gorgeous hair, falling softly in jagged layers, framing his face and his chiseled jaw, tossed along the earth. Moonbeams fell, coy, with its shine onto his very presence. How he reeked of death and murder.

**There's a lightening storm**

**Each and every night**

**Crashing inside you**

**Like motorbikes**

**We toss and turn**

**Sleep so loud**

**Grind the teeth in our**

**Our empty mouths**

**Our empty…**

He was quick—Such killings was a daily routine, which he did not fancy, nor prefer, but needed. He _was_ a young vampire, after all. No more than a few hundred years old. It'd be far much longer before he was old, wise enough to even consider not hunting for purpose, rather than the fear of being unable to feed at all. Live. Oh, how he adored the smell of fresh blood. The sensation burning through his dead veins like a wildfire, the hot feeling on his lips sending chills down his spin. Blood. _Their _blood.

Vermillion blooming flowers, the petals soothing down the neck, down a wrist, to the cobblestone, flooding the air with its stench, with its wonderful glory. The corpse so softly mutant, tattered and swollen along the ground, void, and sending soft shudders of agony in the stagnant air. Such a beautiful cry of hopelessness. Can you feel it? It's the beating of the night's heart, it cries. It cries for this woman, as the man dabbed away the remnant of this pain flowing from the corner of his ruby lips.

**There's a forest fire**

**Burning bright**

**Spreading quickly towards**

**Our last rights**

**No where to run,**

**Pointless to hide**

**Just lay there and scream**

**Pretending to try**

**Pretending..**

So now what? Was he really up to of disposing the body? Not really. But he was sick of the others claiming him as a "messy killer". He would clean up after himself this time. He would be a good boy. Though, he didn't think she deserved such treatment. She was just a whore, truly. Lived as a tramp, and died as a tramp. An easy meal for a killer such as himself. Would anyone truly care? Not precisely. Oh. There might be one person in this whole damned city who decided to spend his good deed of the day reporting in a murder. And the silvered haired vampire was much more interested in cleaning up after himself than getting knee deep in something dirty such as murder.

She was a very beautiful woman, Riku must admit to that. Her dark hair, such a glossy shade of ebony, tossed over her now pale face, but which one held such a glorious complexion Riku almost felt… _attracted_. Her dark eyes, those hallows of black, rimmed in such small, but soft lashes. Her body was fair, perhaps a bit tall, but well attended to. It was such a pity to be wasted on a child of the darkness. But, hey. Beggars can't be choosers.

Of course, this would only be one of Riku's meals tonight. He preferred to start with a damsel first—Such tangy, sweet blood to seep onto his lips, those moist lips of his kissing her neck. Then, maybe something with a bit more meat. A young man, maybe. Though the men varied, because of course, he felt attracted to them, he wouldn't play the ages. Strictly a man in his teens—'Twas the most splendid. If Riku had to be a murderer, he might as well enjoy it. And he had, for the past hundreds of years.

**Intending to burn**

**Pretending to fight it**

**Everyone learns**

**Faster on fire**

**Things took a turn**

**Lost all desire**

**You live and you burn**

**You live and you burn**

Though now, it was growing harder to kill without being suspected. To get a job at the night. To lock his door, and keep the mischievous children out so they wouldn't stumble upon his coffin, or his black-velvet draped room. And then have to _kill _those children, of course, was always harmful. Then he'd have these insane, delusional mothers knocking at his door. And he'd have to refuse ever even seeing their children and so on. That was a pain.

With technology and laws and what-not these days, it makes homicide extremely hard. Though his new phone is a splendid option, and he absolutely adores it, it was really become troublesome, this technology. Before, he could get away with almost anything. Everyone walked around as if they had a half a brain and called each other geniuses. But now.. Oh.. Now, was a far different story. Yeah, sure. He'd grown accustomed to it, he'd learned to adjust. But it just wasn't as free anymore. He couldn't just spring from the rooftops, balancing purely on his own wavering excitement and thrills, for there were street lights now.

He couldn't just go out in public anymore. He had to be powdered more severally then ever. The artificial lights dawned upon his cold, ivory flesh far more intense then the dancing candles in the lanterns back a hundred years ago. Now, he had to be careful. People were far more suspicious and vicious to those different. Riku found it sickening in his core. But, alas. He wondered, just how would it be like in the future? He'd probably be caught by then. But, not as quickly if he cleaned up this mess..

Riku disposed of the corpse, lazily and unprofessionally, but it was done. He was satisfied. Hell, he had his meal, he was refreshed. Blood was streaming through his dry veins—Of course, not his blood, not his life support, but he managed. His flesh was a bit more colored, though hardly, and his neon eyes seemed more sadistic and cruel. He pitied the poor boy he'd find himself feeding upon next—Because he was in the mood for a lovely one. A delicate one—Something different, something pure. Aching, desire. He needed it.

**This impending doom**

**Is left deep inside**

**And it's haunting you **

**Each and every night**

**Like starving wolves,**

**Counting sheep**

**We close our eyes, **

**Pretending to sleep**

**Descending...**

He dug his hands deeply into the pockets of his trench coat, the vampire smirked to himself. He could already smell the purity radiating from someone. Someone.. Near. Someone lovely. It was luminous and sweet and craving and Riku needed it. It wasn't blood.. It was something.. Else. Something thrilling, yet, calm. Something which drove every single nerve in Riku's slender body hay-wire, something he needed so badly. He lifted his eyes to scan amongst the many, dirty, filthy faces, and weaved through the crowds, searching dependently for that feeling.

As he flung out his senses, he used it to thread back to the wonderful feeling. Who was illuminating it? He must know. He must claim it. Riku had never felt anything like this before. It was.. Gorgeous. Beautiful. A delicate flower, the sense of a cool breeze. Divine. It was torn from the world, it was vindicated. It was…

A boy.

**Like hell, we are anxiously waiting**

**Like hell burning silently strong**

**Somehow we fell down by the wayside**

**And somehow **

**This Hell is home**

No doubt Riku almost double flashed his eyes, just to make sure. But when they did land on the frail one, he knew immediately that was the body emitting the wonderful delight sending chills down Riku's body. The boy was… stunning. This mess of disheveled chocolate hair coated his head smoothly, falling about his heart-shaped face. And how alive the boy looked! Why, life was just pulsing through him! Even his cheeks were tainted with the warmth of his heart, his soul—A pink color. His complexion was rich and bronze, his lips tan with a slight rose.

He had a feminine-figure, which, now, put Riku's victim to shame. His frame was lithe and frail, downright girly almost, and those jeans looked delicious. They were obvious for a young girl's structure, for they gave him curves boys probably shouldn't have. He obviously had some make-up on, though not to much—His eyes were rimmed in a thick black liner, and his lashes were long and soft.

Though, amongst his features, his eyes were by far the most amazing. They were like the ocean, before it was polluted, of course. The foam-skirted waves, the diamonds along the sand, the salted mist tossed into the air—Gems. Gorgeous, gorgeous gems. And as he stared into those eyes, those pure depths, he found himself fancying something. The boy's gingerness. His delicate being. He seemed… Fragile. Like the timid flame in the heavy darkness. As if all the pain and innocence repressed in his heart had become tangible, forming that of which his flesh contained: A tattered soul.

And Riku immediately fell in love with him. He had never heard his voice; he does not know the boy's social structure, his background, his family… Even his name! But he immediately felt tied to him. And, he guessed, some of his thoughts were flung out, for the boy lifted his head curiously, glancing around as he delve into blissful paranoia. Riku couldn't help but laugh a little. He supposed he'd feel a little sheepish too if he felt someone watching him.

**Intending to burn**

**Pretending to fight it**

**Everyone learns**

**Faster on fire**

**Things took a turn**

**Lost all desire**

**You live and you burn**

**You live and you burn**

And it only took an instant for the boy took finally look up and lock his ocean eyes with the man's neon ones. Pain facing hope, Cruelty facing fear… Riku felt this all too well. But now, a thought occurred to him. Could he really go on killing this poor, precious beloved of his? Of course not! He knew, very well, he couldn't bring himself to do that. And maybe the thought of the boy living forever with him, by force or choice, flashed in his mind more than once… But he wasn't sure if he could think about that. He barely had time to think at all.

"Umm.." Even the boy's voice was bloody angelic. To Hell with Riku's sense of logic.

"..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." He sounded calm, he supposed. Being graceful came so easily—Though now he could may have felt a tinge of ill at ease.

The boy blushed, "Ah.. It's...It's alright. It's happened before." He held out a hand in greeting. Obviously, the boy was naïve, lacking any sense of the real world. Riku could be a murderer, and here he was greeting him like he was his uncle. Oh wait, that's right….

Riku _is_ a murderer.

"I'm Sora Mickale."

"Riku Allure" His voice sounded seductive, but that was natural. He couldn't help himself, especially when he held the boy's hand. It was… velvet. Soft. Supple. He wanted it. He wished he could just jump the boy now and get it over with, but he couldn't. This would have to wait. This would take time. And to start it off…

It was obvious Sora thought it was a normal handshake. But when had Riku Allure ever been _normal?_ He held the boy's fingers and bowed his head, pressing his rose-petal lips to the boy's delicate hand, for a suave kiss, causing Sora to blush. Maybe it was a little too much..?

"I'm sorry, again." Riku shrugged, "I couldn't help myself. Your hand seemed too.. Kissable."

Sora blinked owlishly.

And paused…

And then finally his eyes widened further.

"_Molester!"_

Review, please.


	2. Wings

**Tell-Tale Pestilence**

**Chapter 2: Wings**

By: Alice

Why, Riku was still gaining glances his way, of suspicion, concern, as they held their children a bit close. He sighed, fingers rubbing his temples. Aggravation. Riku's pride had been trampled upon. It was now, officially, below average; Which, for a vampire, was just too much. Not only was he humiliated when the little lovely had shrieked, which gained himself a small crowd, but he had lost his prey amongst the commotion. A vampire _never_ loses his prey. As if all the suspicious, scolding glances over the shoulder weren't enough. Not the haunting whispers. No, he _had _to loose his prey. His lovely, lovely prey.

But the problem at hand was beginning to piss Riku off. He was ready to find a rock, perhaps stayed from the pavement, and launch it at someone's face. _Impale_ it at someone's flesh. Just so they'd change their label from _sicko _to _psycho. _Even Riku found the ladder more fitting. He sighed. Despite the pretty doubts and lies coating his mind, he knew he couldn't let that boy get away. No victim got away from Riku Allure. And the vampire wasn't in any hurry to damage that reputation.

So what If Sora wasn't as… _innocent _as he had thought. No one was. So he had some kinks to work out… Riku had no intention as letting something that beautiful get away. Even if it was human. Albeit Riku seriously doubted that; the boy was far too gorgeous than anything… _human._ Riku paused. He chuckled in spite of himself. Here he was thinking bout that boy again. Did you honestly think he could just leave the subject like that? Hah! Riku laughs at you. Of _course. _And Riku knows he probably isn't the only one.

The question now, was, how? Dodging the stares, the vampire pushed himself from the apartment wall, and the clicks of his boots trailed down his path. The night was a child, sweet, the moonshine full. Basking in the pooling light, flooding the cracks of the earth, sadistic. This sense of purity was both haunting and seductive. Smooth breezes, they played with his sliver locks; This darkness shaded the stagnant air, thick with booze and the city sound, with it's lack of joy. It's a whole lot of pain. A flavor that wouldn't last, and now it's dull and remnant.

Yes… He would find Sora Mickale. Watch as he strides, in solemn and in melancholy bliss, retracing the footsteps of his boy. This angst bullshit would lead his way—They were tied. Tied by such bloody threads. The panic in the boy's mind (which he could read from a mile back), a symphony of ecstasy. Blood descending in the boy's veins, the perfect perfume. Desire. He'd drag that boy back if he had to.

He stopped. Obviously, Riku needed a plan B, considering his first approached back-fired. Go figure. Maybe… He should take things slower. Apologize. Obviously this wasn't the 17th century anymore. People weren't as… Easy-going and calm. No. Nowadays people were so cold hearted the had to _bribe_ people to give to charity—A dollar, a lollipop. It was sad, but expected. Welcome to the age of hysteria, of paranoia. Vanity. Riku caught a glimpse of that disheveled chocolate hair, and called out to him.

…Nothing happened.

"_Hey!"_ Louder that time. Oh, it must have worked. But when Sora turned around, and those azure eyes caught Riku's, they widened. But before he could get away, Riku caught his sleeve.

"Please.. Let me explain," And Sora remained achingly still, "I.. I'm sorry. I'm not from around here. I didn't mean to offend you."

The boy's eyes softened. He must have bought it. But it's not like it wasn't true. He wasn't from around here, let alone barley this time period.

"Where are you from?" His soft voice inquired.

"Ah… America." _No shit, Sherlock. You're Caucasian. Where else could you be from? _

The brunette no longer seemed ill at ease, so, hey, Riku wasn't complaining. Sora's eyes brightened.

"Oh? America always sounds so gorgeous." He ranted, learning foreword with eager eyes, "From what part?"

"Um…All over, really. I travel a lot." Riku shook his head, "But back to the point. I'm really, truly sorry."

Sora brushed it off, "No, no. I should be apologizing. " The boy blushed, "I didn't mean to cause such a problem like that. You just… Startled me. And you can never be too safe." Sora grabbed the vampire's hands gently, soothingly. "Let's start over. We can catch something to drink at the coffee house, and you can tell me all about your travels, alright?"

And, of course, Riku nodded in agreement. He liked that idea. Then again, he'd like any idea that involved Sora and Riku. Together.

-

The problem with talking about travels is that… You actually have to know about where you traveled to actually seem, or at least _sound, _like you know what you're talking about. To the platinum-blonde's luck, Sora was pretty gullible. He swallowed every little phrase which formed on Riku's lips, nodding, with those azure eyes intently showering over his features. Riku adored such attention—This is what he _thrived _for.

And he also found other qualities Riku began to fall for: The cute, girlish noises he'd make whenever a topic which struck interest in the brunette showed up. The way these adorable dimples would appear on his apple cheeks whenever he smiled. And Sora was just so childish. He really was this five-year-old on the inside. His giggled were charming and he always refered to things as "Whatchamacallit"s and "thingamagigs". He stilled called the bathroom "potty", and was very immature about… _certain _subjects. Of course, he'd have matured in those subjects by the time Riku was with him.

Riku never actually drunk his coffee. Vampires don't require human food, but the heat. The steam billowing from the drink's coating embraced his flesh with its fingers. He could feel this warmth shocking from his finger tips as they encircled the small cup, and he didn't need an excuse for basking in the mere heat. Winter was rolling in. Why, just then, the soft flakes began drifting down, silently. As if.. locked within its own timeless case. Clad in unrequited purity. Sad; Neurotic. The unsung song. It blanketed the cobblestone and streets, dead trees with their haunting finger-like branches cast towards the sky, the brush. Building, lay angst, with an ongoing pain.

Sorrow, brutal. Suffocation. Like a painting—Surreal, frail, and still. Torment.

"So what're _you _doing out so late, Sora?" Riku asked, breaking the silence.

The boy quickly turned his head up. His eyes grew sad-- Glazed in uncertainty. Shame. Beautiful eyes should never be dressed in such tainted, distastful emotion.

"I am…" A sigh, "…I…don't really know myself."

Caution struck Riku painfully. "You…You have a… home, ri--"

"Oh, oh yes, of course." Sora laughed. Angelic, "It's nothing like that. I just felt… Like I needed to get away. Tear from things for a while, y'know?" Riku nodded. He felt thay way plenty of times before. To free himself from the normal, to regain parcel sanity. To fall back on track, and answer questions. Dark, dark ugly questions. Run away and hopefully find a solution, a pretty lie, along the road. He only needs one more reason to believe…

"Looking for some changes?" Riku offered, and gained an immediate nod from the chocolate-haired boy.

"Something like that." Something clicked in Sora's mind, and he gave Riku a look of confusion, his brows knotted together. "And what about you, Ri-ku?" He inquired, his voice laced with charm, then giggled as he rested his chin on his hand, fingers curling. "What're you doing out so late?"

"Me?" Riku's brows arched, "Why, don't you know? I'm a night creature. I stalk beautiful men."

Sora erupted into giggle fits, his cheeks tainting red, a blush, and Riku couldn' help but join in the laughter, with his own rich voice. But of course, he wasn't laughing at his words, because those were true. He was laughing at the irony.

"…And also, because I'm waiting for my hotel room." He shrugged.

"Sora's features broke into concern, "Waiting?"

The vampire nodded in a positive gesture.

"Waiting." He confirmed. Sighing.

"Oh, Riku.." Sora said softly, "…You can stay with me for th night? If yu'd like that?"

Riku glanced up with guilt and, perhaps, shock. But on the inside, he was smiling, and maybe chuckling. Of course kind-hearted Sora would offer… Riku barely knew him and could already tell this was his nature.

"Oh, but I couldn't" Riku rejected, "I'd be too much of a burden and … I just couldn't."

Sora pouted, "Aw. C'mon… I insist. You don't ever have to stay very long if you don't want to."

Riku sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. "I..I suppose.."

Sora made one of those noises and patted Riku's pale hand. "It'll be fun. And Cloud could help."

Concern. His eyes shot up. "Cloud?"

"Oh…Yeah," Sora smiled, "He's my older brother."

This… Might be a problem. Of course Sora would have _family_. But--- Sora clearly looked old enough to live on his own. And why just his brother? Why not a mother or.. Or at father?

"What about your parents, Sora?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them." Sora took a sip from his drink, "My mother died when I was little. And.. I have no idea where my father is."

"Does he go on business trips?"

"No…" Sora sighed. "When Cloud turned 18, he just decided to leave."

"So.. He ditched out." This was more of a statement then a question.

"Basically. Yes."

Riku was a little timid now. This was a touchy subject. Of course, Riku's parent died off a while ago. But Sora seemed too innocent for remorse. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. But Sora must have caught on to the silence.

"I'm sorry! Did I upset you?"

Riku almost choked on his drink. "How would that affect _me?" _

Sora pouted and slouched in his chair. "Well.. Y'know.."

Riku laughed. "No. You didn't offend me."

"Ookay.." The boy drawled.

His sad eyes fell down to his drink, and so his mind must have fallen lost amongst memories. Happy ones, sad ones.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours… Chloe?"

"Cloud."

"…Yeah."

Sora smiled to himself, though it was softened by the bits and pieces of memories; Sora's brother seemed to strike an emotional chord on his heart. Just simply how the corners of his mouth tugged on his lips into a smile, and his eyes blanketed over by joy. A viel of heart-warmth. Riku decided… He liked _that _smile most of all.

"Cloud…Well.." The boy began, and he lifted his ocean eyes to Riku, "He's many complex things."

Riku nodded for him to continue, but, in all fairness, Sora didn't seem like he knew how to.

"He's…He's very handsome."

"Ah. So you take after your _brother_?" Quick. Sharp. No hesitation means no doubt.

Sora laughed. Blushing.

"Not quite. Though he does have the same hairstyle… He's a blonde."

"Same blue eyes?" Same gorgeous, peerless eyes?

"Mmm.. Sort of. His are.. Different somehow." He pressed his thumb and index fingers together and made little circled around his eyes, "Dark blue. He's got dark blue eyes."

Riku snorted at that.

Looking up thoughtfully, Sora began again. "He's a nice guy at heart, just a little stubborn and high-maintenance. He's strict." Sora let out an abrupt laugh, "You should see him with his boyfriend. Hah! Once, after Leon left in this big huff, I asked why and Cloud just shrugged and said something like, 'he got mad when I told him he wasn't kissing me correctly.'"

Riku joined in Sora's laugh, albeit it was calmer. Sora couldn't contain himself; Riku loved this. This: Listening to Sora and his every-day life. The normal. And yet, to Riku, it wounded like a fairy tale. He never realized… He'd been dead for so long. He may have walked among the earth like a breathing man, but he was far from orthodox. He missed simply living out the day, never know if it'll be the very last. He missed waking up to sunshine creeping from the shutters and the birds' song. He missed.. The heart buried deeply within hi cold, cold exterior. Flesh; He missed its beat.

"He also likes to cook, "Sora stated. "He can make a _mean_ croissant. But, of course, he denies with. 'Says it wouldn't be worth a sou."

"I'll have to try it sometime," Riku smirked, "Then I'll decide on that."

Sora smiled, "Oh yes. You should. How about now?"

Riku blinked, "…What..?"

"I said you could stay. And my brother's somewhat of an insomniac. And he's generous to _anyone _who would want to try his cooking."

"Ah…Are you sure?" His eyes flashed to the clock, "It's well past midnight, darling."

"Like I said. He barely ever sleeps."

"How about this." Riku said, reaching for a napkin and a pen, "Here's my hotel and room number. You can stop by, you and your brother maybe, tomorrow night. That way, your Cloud may actually have time to prepare something."

Sora's eyes scanned over the little napkin and his smiled broadened, and folded the note.

"Alright."

--

1)I'm being original here. Giving Sora some realistic qualities. DON'TSHOOTME.

2) ½ a franc. (French money.)

**Note: The money I use in my story is not used anymore. So don't go around thinking you know French money. Because.. Well. It's not used anymore. :P**


	3. Station AM FM

Wow. Um, okay. There were two things I realized when writing this:

1.I have absolutely no personality.

2. I didn't do disclaimer.

Thus:

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, ever own Kingdom Hearts. Or Square soft. Unless I win it. And that's so unbelievably effed up that I won't even bother saying the odds of that ever happening in a million-trillion years. **

So. Yes. I apologize for the late update. I'm horrible at updating. Eh. Whatever. It was mainly just me procrastinating because I hated this chapter. I don't know; I didn't feel comfortable writing it for some reason. Please, more reviews? I know people read it, okay? Someone stole my "Sora-has-dimples" idea. xD Wtf? So please, please, review? I would really appreciate it, and so would you! Because then I'd update more frequently.

I realize that only the writers that actually feel wanted and admired continue to update—And update frequently. Why? Because the ones with _nine chapters_ are the people with _50 or more_ reviews. Only loyal writers update quickly. Which basically means…

-Is not loyal-

Eh. But, x) You'll just have to live with that.

Ah, and if you're curious about any of the poem/lyrics I have in my stories, ask in the review. Thankyou.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Station AM/FM**

**By: Alice**

* * *

**Let's go down now  
Into the darkness  
Of your thoughts  
Hurry up now  
We're waiting for  
Us to fall  
I fall to pieces now  
A broken mirror  
In your life**

Sora was scared. He wasn't so much deathly afraid, rather, nervous. Truly, truly, nervous. But why? He certainly wasn't nervous last night. Perhaps it was this awareness, this.. reality, which came rushing forward, which scared him. It made his fears run wild, this reality. What if this reality caused Riku to re-think his interaction with the brunette? Maybe he was drunk, and couldn't see Sora's face clearly? Oh gosh. Horrible it sounds, so it blind his smooth relaxation in this world. It ripples his nature, this paranoia. And it took him a moment's grace to calm himself down.

The only way Sora would find out if his terror was true was to see Riku, which he was planning on doing from the start. Cloud had spent all night cooking; for the minute Sora came home, questions began to bounce off the walls. The boy sighed. He could recollect the previous night with great detail:

"_Sora! Where have you been! It's almost four AM!"_

_But Sora wasn't listening. He had this dreamy look upon his face, one which couldn't be washed away by Cloud's concerned voice. He slid down the apartment door, happy eyes, as he brought his legs up loosely to his chest. He sighed. Content. But he didn't notice the smirk beginning to draw on his blonde brother's lips, as the worry faded of his features. He did not notice the conclusions drawing in Cloud's mind by the evidence he had, sitting there before him with a goofy grin on his face._

"_Oh. So you go… _lucky_ huh?" He laughed, "'Bout time, y'know. Leon and I were betting on the day's you'd finally---"_

"_**No!**"_

_Cloud laughed harder now, despite the pout on Sora's lips, and the pink dashing his cheeks._

"_It's not like _that._" He stood, reaching his glorious short height, and brushed himself off, folding his arms neatly across his chest. "I just met someone today who I found to be very wonderful."_

_Cloud snorted, "..In _bed."

_Sora let out a huff of frustration, and he fisted his hands. His ocean eyes narrowing. "For the last time, no, Cloud! I did not sleep with him!"_

"_Okay. Whatever you say.." But Cloud was still stifling a laugh. Snicker all you want, because a wicked smile crossed Sora's lips._

"_Fine. If you're going to be that way, I guess I won't tell you what he thought of you.." _

_Hook, line and sinker._

"_Thought of me?" The blonde sat up from the couch, dark blue eyes glazed in curiosity. "You were talking about me?"_

"_Oh, no! How could we have?" Sora exclaimed, waving his arms around drastically as he walked across the room, his shoes now discarded by the floor, "We were too busy _sleeping _with each other, remember?"_

_Cloud rolled his eyes, "C'mon. Tell me." Pleading. And Sora, of course, broke down. He was smiling as he sat on the opposite couch, one leg crossed over the other and his eyes jolly as Cloud sat up to attention. _

"_Okay. First, his name is Riku.." He began, the giggled. "And, oh god, is he _hot."

_Cloud's eyebrows arched._

"_I think he even puts your precious Leon to shame!" Cloud immediately shook his head._

"_No one can do that. It's impossible." But he waved his hand in the air dramatically, brushing the subject off, "But continue on."_

"_Okay. Well, so, his name is Riku and he's from America.."_

"_Oooh.. American rebel, huh?" Cloud couldn't help but add his two cents._

"_Shh! Let me finish!" Sora giggled. "Okay, okay. So, he's from America. We spent a lot of time talking, and of course he was curious about _our _relationship and my family.." His voice trailed off, and for a minute, Cloud wasn't sure if he should hold his brother. It was awkward, talking about their "family." But the brunette quickly bounced back. "So he was obviously curious about you, of course."_

"_And..?"_

"_I told him about your cooking, and how you're absolutely splendid at it.." He giggled as Cloud rolled his eyes for the second time tonight. "Oh, but here's the thing: He wants to try some!"_

_Cloud's eyes lit up. "R-Really?"_

_Sora nodded, "Yes, really!"_

And everything went downhill from there. Cloud could hardly contain himself. Sora could tell his brother was even dreaming, in the small amount of sleep he managed to gain, when he wasn't debating on what to and what not to cook. Cloud took these things very, very seriously. Like he did everything else. But the fact that someone was expecting something good, on Sora's accord, just pushed stress on the blonde more. And of course Sora tried to calm him down, but he knew his brother wouldn't take any reassuring. Riku wanted good food, and good food he was going to get.

**The silence in black and white  
Falling forward as she walks toward the light **

I know,  
I'm outside of your window with my radio

And because of some "unexpected" phone call, Cloud had to run out for some "unexpected" reason. Sora knew it was Leon on the phone, hands down. But his brother did bid him farewell and to remember the details because he was going to "spill it when he got home." But now back to Sora being nervous. He did have a right to be, of course, but even Sora himself has to admit he looked pretty good. Groomed, even. Clad in a pair of tight, brown girl-structure pants, held up by a white belt, on his legs. And a pink and white track-jacket, with a white camisole, all lacey, blanketing his torso.

He loved track-jackets²… The way he could curl his hands around the sleeves because they were so long, and the bottom band, which were white with a pink strip, adorned his bottom torso. He always felt so comfortable in them. And nice. He wasn't shallow enough to pop the collar, like most Americans he saw. But Riku was American, right? Wait.. What if he _expected _Sora to pop the collar? What if Sora suddenly became uncool to Riku and…and—

Sora slapped himself. No! No bad thoughts! This was going to work. Everything was going to be fine. He smoothed out his shirt with one hand, cradling the paper bag of food in the other, gently raised his fists to the door, knocking it softly. It was awkward, standing there, fidgeting, while he waited. Such gnawing, pint eagerness. It almost pained Sora that he pouted, yet, it lightened when he heard graceful footsteps near the door. He could tell it was Riku. He could tell, just as Riku could tell it was Sora by the softness in his knock.

The door revealed a grinning vampire, and Riku's enthusiasm banished any fear in his mind. Sora blushed, and looked away.

"Sorry.. .Am… Am I early?"

Riku shook his head, "No, of course not." And stepped aside, allowing Sora access to his room and offered to hold the bag's of food. Sora was marveled. Everything was so...Dark. Remorse and obscurity dulled into the heavy details of the room. Yes, it was night out, but moonbeams could barely escape through the cracks of the blinds, flooding onto the black carpeting. Sora himself was illuminating in the black room. The furniture was leather, black. Grave and sad, it laced into the wounds of the room. Stitching it up, to form this.. Gloomy appearance.

He was inhaling the sadness like a disease. It whirled in his lungs, sickness, though pleasant. Gorgeous, like a disaster. In it's own hideous and unsolved way, Sora felt attracted to the room. It was almost like a resemblance of Riku himself. Velvet were the curtains, the heavy, heavy drapes, which framed most of the room, giving it such a strange taste. Anything furniture wise, like tables and cabinets or cocktail tables, were either glass or granite. Any wood was dark, dark cherry. Hauntingly delicious.

And Sora seemed like an angel. Shimmering in his splendor within Riku's chaos. He grinned, but kept his obsession to himself.

**I sleep with one eye open so I can  
see you breathing **

**I sleep with one eye open  
I follow your chest home  
Until I,**

**So I can see you breathing  
I can see you, **

**I can hear you breathe in **

**Exhale..**

"So, what did your brother make?" Riku asked, bringing Sora from his day dream.

"Oh. Um. Just.." He took one more oblivious glance around before setting his eyes on Riku, "Just some Italian cuisines.."

Riku quirked a brow at that, "So. You're from France.. But you cook Italian?"

Sora laughed a little at that, dimples showing. "He likes to change it up again. B...Besides" He said, eyes gleaming, "In America, don't you have all kinds of food?"

Riku nodded, "Yep. All kinds."

XX

It was late now. During the meal, Riku had said time and time again how wonderful it was, which caused Sora's lips to part into smiles all the time. They talked few at first, but then, as the wine began to settle away, surf deep in Sora's veins, the talking became more wondrous and detailed. And all the while Riku watched with admiration, in awe at the boy before him. He must admit, he was diving deeper into the brunette's likeness. Loveliness. Dedication, there was none. But he would do anything for him, Riku already knew that. Because he knew very well that if Sora were to leave forever..

Riku might not make it.

Pretty mouth. Pretty eyes. Pretty heart. Sora was gorgeous, with his sane observations and clues toward intoxication to the outside. He was disastrous, alluring. He was unbelievably tempting, and so, so innocent to his own self. To his own being. Riku wondered how that was even possible.. But not for long. Because when Sora gave a sudden choppy laugh, Riku fell into his charm again. Even if Sora wasn't trying to.. Riku felt that he might, very well.. _love_ Sora.

He was falling. Hard.

But now, as it was late, Sora was asleep. Chest rising and falling to his soft breaths, through his plump lips, which Riku so adored. He traced them with his fingers, his smile softening. He wasn't quite sure how or why Sora was on his lap, for the poor boy was drunk beyond belief, but it was…relaxing. To hear His heartbeat. His glorious, hideous heartbeat. The very fragment which kept Sora and Riku from being the same. Which kept Riku from starting a normal life with him... No secrets. Secrets don't make friends—Lies do.

**I'm outside of your window  
With my radio **

**So I can see you breathing  
I'm outside of your window  
with my radio **

**So I can see you breathing  
I'm outside of your window **

**One eye open  
with my radio**

**So I can see you breathing**

He sighed at his own stubbornness, which he had come to recognize not quite so easily. He ran his fingers through the boy's dark hair. He'd already called this "Cloud", who should be here soon. Sora couldn't stay here. No.. Not without concern and curiosity rising. _"I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the bed alone. I have to sleep in my** coffin.**_" Riku snorted at that. But it's what would have happened, too, though. Which was a pity. He knew he'd eventually have to tell the brunette if he wanted Sora to stay with him. Or else Sora would find out on his own, which is something Riku definitely doesn't want.

He growled lightly, cradling the boy in his arms and sitting him upright on the couch, so suspicion wouldn't run through Sora's brother's mind when he walked through the door. Which was open, because Riku felt like it. He needed the cool air to free his head. And...Well, windows _weren't _an option. They had never been opened, and Riku planned to keep it that way. However, when Riku set the boy down, something caught his eye when a flash of skin appeared on his back. Now, it wasn't just the flesh..

There was something.. About it. Something.. Mutant. Not right. Taking his chances, he rested the slumbering boy on his tummy, and peaked the little jacket up, and stood horrified. Bruises, scars. They tainted his flesh. Blending the normal peach, to white. Lashing, grievous marks, shading his skin. No. These.. Such sins should _never _paint his angel this way. This was against nature, this was against morals.. His arms, his arms, too! Bruises. Scars. Discord anchored in the room.

Terror and angst, these wounds were. Bullshit. He hated this. This.. This staining. It spoiled his innocence, it redefined they very order of everything. Sora was.. Too beautiful to sew a mask onto his face. To hide such horrible, horrible things. From everyone. To innocently lie. To..

Something else caught his eye, but this wasn't on Sora. It was at the doorway. The famous "Cloud" Sora always kept referring to. Standing there, in all his glory, with disheveled blonde hair and a tight body. And those dark blue eyes Sora cried on about. But distaste fell upon his features, and Riku shot him a look. The man stood in the door frame, leaning against one side. He sighed and shook his head, running fingers through his hair.

"I suppose.. Sora didn't tell you _everything_ about our father.."

**I'm outside of your window with my radio  
You are the only station  
You play the song I know  
You are the song I know**

* * *

Review, please.


	4. Chemicals

**Chapter four: Chemicals**

**P.S: Sorry for the late update. xD You all must hate me, right? **

**R**iku found himself going mad. Sitting there, with this new information burning the very edges of his thoughts, his brain. Everything reminded him of Cloud's little.. Explaination. Actually, things were very simple. Perfumed with cruelty, and laced with the most gorgeous misery. Yet, plainly, it was, but it took Cloud what seemed to be hours to form words on his lips. And Riku stared at him with deathly still shock.

There was no matter to offer him something to drink, because it wasn't the time. He allowed, this _one _time for Cloud to just waltz in and take a seat on the opposite couch. He seemed to take less interest in Riku's texture in the room—Black— As Sora did.. But then again, seriously, who was like Sora anyway? A mere graze of the eyes, a plain glance, as though nothing seemed to scathe Cloud's usual attire…Somewhat like Riku himself. But Riku wondered if this was his expected nature, or forced, like Riku's was…? He shrugged it off.

Yes, what happened to Sora was plain, and hideous. It was simple and disgusting.

Sora was beaten by his father.

And when Cloud finally finished with his chronicle, of the things Sora had thrashed through, he let the stories play with his mind. Movies retold in his head. He could almost _feel _Sora's soft screams and shrill shrieks, and the tears which formed in his eyes. He could almost have... kissed away his pains, he could have been there. It's absolutely amazing how oblivious he found himself. Who _knows _what he was doing when Sora was being torn. Why, right this second…

..Someone was being hurt. Someone was crying.

Riku sewn the seams of his mask tighter, and lifted his head, and quirked a brow at Cloud. "And you? What'd you get out of all this?" His voice, though smooth and graceful, was shaded but with the _slightest_ bit of impatience. Not at Cloud, of course. But he was just about ready to shed something to itty bitty pieces.. However, knowing Riku, that _still _wouldn't have been enough.

Destroying inanimate objects wasn't satisfying to Riku. Not now, anyway.

Cloud was lost in a moment of hesitation, eyes glazed with contemplation. He seemed a little... sad, and perhaps off balanced. And as much as Riku loves to watch a human be thrown into deep concentration, he was beginning to grow a little impatient. Then immediately guilty quickly after; Because he was Sora's brother, which must have meant he had gone through the same thing, and watched his brother fall deep within it's depths. That's never easy to explain to someone foreign to the soft subject. That's never easy to confess to…

Just as Riku was going to ease Cloud's trouble mind and tell him to even forget Riku even asked in the first place, the blonde shifted his weight so his shoulder was visible seen by the silver haired vampire. Hesitantly, the blonde's hand reached the collar of his azure shirt, with little imprints of pink dashed along the fading colour, and slowly began to reveal tanned flesh. Cloud was much more brawny than Sora, Riku began to notice… But he supposed he loved Sora in his girlish way. Then again, Riku may have appeared more striking and regal to any human, and perhaps aloof, Sora would seem more warm and sunny. Trustworthy. The opposite truly did started Riku to his gut.

As Cloud began to expose his shoulder, on the crook of his neck, Riku noticed the discoloration. And the ripples, the grotesque feature it was… Riku recognized it at first hand. It was only a patch, seemingly like plastic almost, with its melting texture. The harsh indention it made into the mind as well as the skin… The vampire noticed that the pain in Cloud's eyes matched that of which the scar emitted. And Riku doubted if that hurt, the lucid pain diagnosed with one glance, would even compare to that sunk deep within Sora's eyes.. Thank goodness he continued his slumber.

"It's a burn mark."

Cloud nodded.

The vampire continued, "And judging by how deep it is.."

"..It was held there for a long time." Cloud finished him, hiding the scar again, though the damage was deeply visible in his eyes still, "A book."

"Book?" Riku inquired, "Did he burn one on your shoulder?"

Cloud nodded, "I'm not quite sure why he did so.. But I remember he held it there. Somehow he managed not to burn himself in the process, though now as I look back on it there were no flames.. Meaning he might have just toasted the pages and held them there…"

"You don't remember why, because it wasn't nearly in comparison to the pain," Riku obligated...But then his voice fell, "Which must have meant that the punishment was way overly servered."

Cloud nodded solemnly. "Sora… Will most likely hate me for the rest of my life for telling you this.." He ran his hand through his blonde locks again, "..But I feel like you should know. You need an explanation anyway, or you might blame me, which would definitely ruin things."

Riku laughed a bit. Rich, forgo the previous tension. That thought _had _crossed his mind once or twice…

"I'm sure he'll thank me later, too." The blonde explained, "Because Sora has a hard time expressing things. Painful things, anyway."

Riku nodded, and quickly shot a glance to the Felix Clock, and his chest became flustered.

"It's getting late.. You should probably take him home for a good night's rest. Tomorrow morning I'm sure.." Riku grinned a bit, "He won't be _feeling _too well."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Greaaat." Standing up, and shaking his head, he took out a card. "Here. It's our address. You're coming tomorrow—I don't care when— and you're helpin' the kid. It's your fault in the first place."

Riku laughed at that, "Well alright then."

Cloud scooped the slumbering boy in his arms, soft breath escaping his lips, accompanied by a hiccup every now and again. As Riku ushered him to the door way, Cloud gave a slight smile. "Hey, thanks. I'm sure Sora would have wanted it to say it," Cloud grinned, "I'm sure he had a nice time."

"I sure did." Riku stood in the door frame, digging his hands into his pockets. The night didn't seem to scathe him at all... But Cloud brushed that thought off. Who could sleep in this city of neon and chrome?

"Are you going to tell me where this bastard lives?" Riku asked as politely as he could, "Or do I need to track him down myself?"

Cloud chuckled at the thought, but solemnly shook his head. "I'm afraid someone beat you to it."

Riku straightened his posture to attention, "What?"

"He was killed… A while back. I don't really remember when," Cloud sighed, "It was pretty pathetic. Sora was so delirious at the wake."

"Was it because he wasn't sad?" The calmness returned to Riku's features.

"No.." Cloud fumbled over his words, "..He cried. I mean, that's normal, I guess... But this man... He shouldn't even be allowed to be called 'father.' To be known as one, because he wasn't..." He sighed, "The tears Sora shed that night should never have been meant for that devil."

Riku nodded. He let the conversation drop at that. Enough had been revealed that night... Nothing more needed to be spoken. He felt... tied to Sora, again, as he brushed the dark locks from his eyes as Cloud strode away, giving a half-heart wave behind him. And Riku remained in the doorway for a moment's grace, till Cloud's and Sora's figures were hidden behind the elevator doors. He sighed.

And now here Riku was, sitting there, the night after the information leaked in Riku's mind. He wasn't…sure what to do. He knew quite well he couldn't stay here. Eyes grazing over his dark room. A smirk. He had lied, earlier. He wasn't _waiting. _Riku knew that he had to hide the room securely before anyone came. That's how long it took. Everywhere he stayed he had to dress up, he had to darken. It was.. so miserably painted. The strokes, they bled with passionate grace over the tones of his room. Each and every where he went he left behind a black gash… He prettied the place up.

He was now lying on the couch, eyes looming over the ceiling. Combing through his silver locks and closing his eyes...He contemplated. Riku had been in dull situations similar to this before. What had he done then…? When he felt like there was nothing he _could _do. First, he arranged what mattered most important to him, right then, right there. At that time. Then, what he _wanted _to do. As the list finally ended in his mind, he came to a single conclusion. All together… Sora was more important than the man who killed his father.

So… To Sora's it was!

Grinning as he practically leapt off the couch, a madman without his tracker, as he slipped into some shoes and a coat. He wondered briefly how the boy was doing… Was he still ill? It was long past since the moon had fallen… And he hadn't given him _that _much to drink, had he? Then again, Sora didn't seem like one to have a low tolerance to alcohol. But.. The more Riku thought about it..

He barely knew anything about Sora to begin with.

He slipped on his trench coat, rummaging through the pockets to make sure he didn't have an unexpected presents. Sighing, lacing his boots. He ran his fingers through his chaotic silver hair, figuring a comb wouldn't do much better. Another sigh. He always felt happy whenever he thought about Sora, because that's just the affect the boy had on him, but now… He was a little timorous to go and find him. But Sora would probably feel more awkward than Riku ever could…

He knew how that felt, knowing someone knows your secret. Every little thread which you could trace back to a memory, to a thought, you wondered, were they thinking about it too? Were they curious, did they fear what might appear, also? It was a sickening feeling, yet, also somewhat comforting. But the downside always made confessing worse. And, again, the thought of his _own _little confession decided to meddle in his mind. Depression. He knew… The truth would come out. Though he so wished he could doubt it, he knew it would. Someday--- He feared it.

Slipping the door closed behind him, he took another deep sigh, trying his best to forget all these thoughts as he began his way to Sora's apartment.

* * *

A knock. 

No responds..

Another knock, more harsh.

And the door finally opened.

Riku must admit that the apartment was fairly decent, by judging on the circumstances. A creak here or there, lighting casting shadows along the maroon walls. When he was walking down the corridors, he couldn't help but glance side to side, peeking into the doors which remained opened. A wax museum.. The sadness escaping from the rooms was parcel, for it remained contained within the wax bodies. Watching TV, perched by windows, eating dinner.. They were all in different poses. It was almost, frightening, how this apartment reminded him of a hospital.

Even the faint scent of antiseptic clung in the stagnant air, which made him nauseas. He always hated hospitals…Grimace. Riku was grim by the time he found Sora's apartment door, and when the boy didn't answer the door at first, he grew a little impatient. His knocks became more harsh until finally a pale Sora opened the door, eyes glazed with disease ashe panted, flesh glazed in sweat.

"R..Riku.." He muttered, "I..I'm..I'm so—"

He held a hand to his mouth and took a dash to the bathroom, and soon the sounds of vomiting could be heard through out the air. Riku grimaced. Again. Feeling a little awkward, he walked into the doorway, eyes peeking around the humble apartment. It was solid, blended with colors of neon and brightness. The couches were red, the walls different shades, each wall a different color accordingly. Abstract paintings hugging on the walls, varies shades of white spreading out. Riku couldn't help but smile. How suiting it seemed for Sora…

Another vomit tore Riku from his admiration. He bit his lip and followed the sound to the bathroom, finding Sora with his head hung over the toilet bowl and his arms wrapped around the toilet's body. His shoulders shuddered each time he heaved, a sickening sound lofted into Riku's ears. Softly, he approached, kneeling beside him and soothingly rubbing his hand over the boy's back. To be honest, he knew nothing else to do but whisper soft nothings into his ear. After a few moments, which seemed like hours, Sora pried his face from the toilet bowl, and offered Riku a weak smile.

"..I'm sorry.."

Riku laughed, "You didn't have to go this far," He said, and Sora quirked a brow… So the vampire added, "Was my first date _that _bad?"

Sora laughed a little, though it was weighted with his own ill nature. Riku nodded, and leaned over.

"Do you think you can hold it in for a little while?" When Sora nodded, and he had enough sanity in his eyes to actually know what was going on, Riku scooped him up in his arms and carried him softly, careful not to upset his stomach any more than it already was, and lay him to rest on the couch. Then, after a quick search of the house, found a bucket, and placed it beside him. Taking the nearest blanket, he cautiously layered it over the lithe body, as if even the tiny blanket would crush the boy. He sighed. What a long night this would have turned out to be…

From that point on, for the rest of the night, Riku took care of Sora. Like a mother would a sick child. He tended to his every need, his every moan.. Any word which left his dry lips, he did. It wasn't hard or anything, and it wasn't like Riku was being _forced _into anything.. It just felt rather relieving. He loved helped the boy like that, to care for him. That's all he really felt like doing, to hold him. He had no idea where Cloud had run off to… Probably with this "Leon" or something, but Riku didn't mind. He could sit here forever wit his beloved.

During the night, at about midnight, Sora awoke from a deep slumber. His eyes were glassy with his dreams, but his conscience was clear. Riku was smiling down at him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

Sora couldn't help but smile, "A lot better."

Riku nodded, "Well, that's good."

Sora sat up, though he still kept the blanket to his chest. And then, he did something Riku never really expected. Not from Sora, not from… Not from a human. From this angel. Not from someone who was vomiting just a few hours ago. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Riku could feel the warmth of his heart, the pulse, against his own, hideous dead one. Riku had no heartbeat. But the warmth Sora emitted… Riku almost felt lost within it. He'd never felt this love before... It was so…So…

"Thankyou, so much." Sora said, "For all you've done. I really appreciate it."

And then, Riku did something _Sora _would never excpect.

He pulled back, and brought his fingers beneath Sora's chin, and tilted his head up, wide ocean eyes curiously gazing back at Riku's. The vampire smirked.

And kissed him.


	5. Symptoms

Okay. You guys are a bunch of asses. xD; You didn't reply! I didn't get _nearly _as many replies as I did last time! Geez! Well, fine. Since no one is reading it, maybe I'll just stop it altogether. Why bother typing these when like four people read it? I'd like a reply, please. C'mon, it's not that hard. Seriously.

**Chapter five: Symptoms**

**By:Alice**

Warning: Slight LeonxCloud action.

* * *

**I've got a book of matches  
I've got a can of kerosene  
I've got some bad ideas involving you and me**

**I don't blame you for walking away  
I touched myself had thoughts of flames  
I shat the bed and laid there in it  
Thinking of you wide awake for days  
Wide awake for days**

Yes, maybe. Perhaps it wasn't quite appropriate at that time, but Riku couldn't help the feeling. He needed it, to feel Sora's lips upon his own. The rose petals pressed along his own rough ones. It was pure, perhaps for mainly only a minute or two, dry. He could feel the beauty between his lips… Pulling away in silence, he peeked open his eyes to fall upon Sora's own widened once. The vampire wasn't sure to sigh or scream or…

Try it again.

Sora blinked his ocean eyes, which traced over Riku's lips again. His mind had obviously gone astray in his own wonder, which was killing Riku to no end. But he could handle it, right? It was for Sora, after all… And it _was _worth it to see a smile spread along the brunette's mouth by a simple tug at the corners. Riku's grace was inevitable, and a smirk played along his lips. His fingers framed Sora's face, which was tainted a light pink. Eyes wide. Oh, how Riku wanted to plunge into the boy's lips again. To press again further, and explore the cavern of his mouth. If such a chaste act brought shudders of delight, he wondered briefly how greater it could feel.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that glaze in Sora's eyes weren't fear, but curiosity. It was the thought of fear which made him cautious. Doubt is contagious, so he smiled. He could smell the boy's blood blooming in his veins, and it enticed Riku. It took everything for the vampire to simply stare at Sora's eyes, and fall helplessly into them. To let his mind wander free of the differences he shared with this boy, with this love.

**And I found you tongue-tied in my twisted little brain  
You couldn't crack a smile  
I didn't catch your name**

**I don't blame you for walking away  
I'd do the same if I saw me  
I swear it's not contagious  
In four short steps we can erase this**

"Sorry," He then laughed, "You're not going to scream again, are you?"

Sora blushed and closed his eyes, shaking his head in the negative gesture. He re-opened his neon eyes.

"Good." Riku said, pressing his forehead to Sora's, "Because I don't think I could handle loosing you now."

Sora blushed again. And a period of fragile, morbid silence lofted in the air.

"My headache went down a lot."

Grinning, he pulled Sora onto his lap, "Do you think it's me, or the medicine?" Sora just rolled his eyes.

But when Sora's eyes met Riku's, reality finally struck in the poor boy's mind. And Riku knew it, too. He could read the brunette's shudders of panic like a book. A fairy tale of disastrous outcomes—Another masterpiece awaiting its name to fall beautifully as bleeding ink. Brothers Grim, where are you? Your walking story is waiting.

"…Cloud told you." Sora stated in a dull tone, as if he was just remembering for himself which he most likely was. Shadows flourished over his eyes as he buried his head in Riku's chest. Riku let out a rough sigh, and combed his fingers through his silver hair. He grunted. The vampire knew there was no beating around the bush with this, this gentle topic. In fact, he dread the moment Sora even brought it up at all. Though it was a little late for that, right? Riku almost snorted.

**Step one –**

**Slit my throat  
Step two – **

**Play in my blood  
Step three – **

**Cover me in dirty sheets and run laughing out of the house  
Step four – **

**Stop off at Edge brook Creek and rinse your crimson hands**

"Yeah." Riku finally answered. "He did." Oh, how blunt, stupid.

His green eyes fell onto Sora's face, to read his emotions, but the boy's features were buried in Riku's chest. The vampire sighed.

"Don't feel ashamed." He offered, "I don't think any less of you. It's not your fault."

"I...I'm sorry." The brunette's words like rose petals in the air. Riku frowned.

"Why?" Confusion. Perhaps, maybe, guilt? Though the cause was unknown, a simple glance in the vampire's eyes diagnosed the disease.

"…Because I lied." Riku rolled his eyes at this. He was getting all frightened over nothing. It could have been so much worse. At least it wasn't for pity or attention. In fact, he was hiding the pain, the story. Why did Sora feel so guilty? Obviously Sora was the type to plant his faults against him till they bloomed into ugly, ugly flowers with blackened petals. Riku chuckled a bit, soothingly caressing the boy's neck and resting his chin on Sora's head.

"Oh, darling," He cooed, "Just that?"

Sora's furrowed his brows, so Riku continued.

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be, especially not over something as silly as that."

"But—"

"Sora, sweetheart." Riku almost half chuckled, "You couldn't loose me if you tried."

And Sora just sighed, deciding that he couldn't convince the man further. Not that he wanted to. He leaned his head again on Riku's chest. Waiting, patiently, for the rhythmic hideous noise, buried deep within Riku's flesh, ribcage. He frowned. Flat line… Heart sank low. There was nothing there. Nothing. No cry, no beat. No feeling of slowing down, not to speed up, not enough. No ugly pulse, killed. Killed well. Not stopped, not told. No pulse.

"Riku…?" Sora asked quietly, "You don't… have a heartbeat."

Riku's smile faltered, just for a moment's grace. His mind threw some colorful words which totally knocked him off balance mentally for a little while. He tossed a sheepish chuckle into the air. Albeit no relief rinsed the brunette, for the disorder continued to glaze his eyes.

"Oh…Don't be silly," Notwithstanding Riku's words sounded convincing even in his own mind, "Of course I do. You… Just can't hear it very well."

**You took me hostage and made your demands  
I couldn't meet them so you cut off my fingers, one by one**

**I'm like a broken record  
I've got a needle scratching me  
It injects the poison of alcohol I.V.**

"You do have really bad ears, Sora."

Riku snapped his head up, visibly tense at the words aloft in the air. Cloud. The vampire eased down, presenting a weak smile. Oh how strange it must been to see Riku so disgrace. However, Sora, on the other hand, blushed madly; cheeks tainting a shade of pink. He became flustered and tried his best to push away. Not to offend Riku, of course… But not to offend his brother, either. Sora scooted to the other end of the couch, quite flustered as stuttered words fell from his lips at a quick rate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cloud said, half laughing, "Calm down!"

"But—B—"

"I was the one who invited him here, silly." Cloud explained, mirth still laced in his words. "Last night I did. And, oh, _pa-lease, _I know your mind isn't that clean."

Riku smirked at this, and Cloud continued.

"You've walked in on Leon and I at least once or twice to know that I don't have to explain the birds and the bees."

Sora blushed again and grabbed a red throw pillow, with little tassels on the four corners that matched his couch, and hugged it to his chest, pouting and blushing all the same. Riku muffled a laugh at that, using the hand he had cupped his chin in and had perched on the arm of the cough, and watched his little darling fidget with embarrassment. But Sora only felt more flustered as his mind fell into a memory he suppressed away within locks. And Cloud's words made a mighty fine makeshift key…

_Sora could barely see the apartment doors with the number of grocery bags in his arms. He fell up the stairs a total of eight times. Genius. He stood with his arms aching, feeling around for the doorknob, biting his lip. Then, once he found it, his eyebrows rose and he slowly turned the knob, hip-checking the rest of his way in, kicking the door closed behind him. He sighed, setting the bags on the kitchen table. He was home early— Two hours at the least. Two of the stores Cloud pushed him out towards were closed, which totally made things easier._

_He ran a hand through his dark locks, his sleepless rimmed eyes scanning over the refrigerator. See, Sora had a habit of staring blankly into the fridge, often falling into deep thought. Then Cloud would yell at him, then he'd yell back, then they'd kind of just not care about each other for a while, then something stupid would happen and they'd forget about it till Sora did it again. A basic routine. Sora drummed his fingers along the handle, letting out a soft sigh again. _

_He finally reached in for an orange soda, letting it swing closed as he popped the top. Then he just stood with his melancholy-glazed eyes gleaming out the window, one hand dug deep into his pocket and the other gripping his can. Moisture crawled down the smooth edge, often flooding his hand. Then he'd take a sip, and the build-up would begin again. No, he wasn't really fascinated about his pop, although. His eyes were too involved at watching the rain fall in pallets along the city street. _

_Drenched, the city was, but only in rain. It was a grief. Draping over the city in black, black sheets, tinged a shade of grey, perhaps, where the sun seemed to flood. But that began to dissolve too, as the gloom drank away the sweet, sweet light. He wondered, was this city no different than the human itself? And.. God. He wondered about God, too. Republicans are against anything which God has given someone. Abortion, this act against Alzheimer's Disease and Down Syndrome. Fragile X. God may have given it to them, yes. But does that mean it has to stay that way?_

_Maybe God gave us these challenges, not for us to be thankful, but for us to overcome them. They say we're God's children, and children need to be taught._

_Then, as he took another sip, Sora heard a strange noise coming from Cloud's room. Now, Cloud may have been home.. Well. He **had** to be home. Where else was he going to go? Terror struck the brunette. Did something bad happen? A burglar? Cautiously, and as he looked back on it he realized how stupid he was not bringing a weapon to defend himself with against the psycho, but cautiously he stumbled to his brother's room, in which the door was cracked open. _

_Sora peeked inside, his brows knotting together. He could barely see anything at all even if he did cram his eye against the crack. But he saw someone else.. With this mane-like dark brown hair, and a muscular frame. But Cloud was whimpering and moaning.. Could he be hurt? Sora didn't know who the man was, but he was near Cloud, and obviously doing **something **to his dear brother. Oh no! Without thinking, Sora burst in the door, crying, "**Get your hands off my brother**!" _

_And then, his defense immediately dropped. The man wasn't **hurting** Cloud…He was making out with him! Sora paled. Cloud was obviously very flustered as he absent mindedly felt around for his shirt, though the man, Leon, didn't move. He just quirked a brow at a flustered Sora, who eventually blacked out and collapsed on the floor. From embarrassment? Maybe. But that was how Sora was introduced to the intimacy with a lover… _

_And then later found out that Leon and Cloud just kept making out and didn't check if Sora was alright for another hour later._

**I don't blame you for walking away  
I'd do the same if I saw me  
I swear it's not contagious  
I swear to God it's not contagious**

Cloud chuckled, poking his brother's cheek. "Remembering something?"

"N-No!" Sora stammered, but that wasn't what made him so uneasy. Soon, Riku snaked his arm around Sora's waist, and brought him into another warm hug, grinning. He planted a kiss on the boy's pink cheek, which made Cloud smile in approval.

"Sora did say you were good looking."

Sora glared, "H-Hey! Don't say that in front of him!"

Cloud laughed, "Well. Actually, you said he was ho—"

"_Cloud!_" Sora whined.

Riku just chuckled, "I was what?" Then he paused, "Though. Knowing you, _and _Sora… I don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what?" Came a voice, followed by a quick fiddle of the doorknob.

"..Leon!" Both Sora and Cloud chimed, leaving Riku to just raise and eyebrow at both of them. And that's when this "Leon" emerged. Dark, dark hair framing his narrow face. He was brawny, though lacked a bit of the regal Riku carried with his grace. He looked rusty, with this sort of motorcycle-punk look to him. Clad in shades of gray and black, he came in with a masked grin on his face. A coffee in one hand, and what seemed to be a strawberry shake in the other. You can probably guess which is for who.

But as Riku glowered into those gray, stormy eyes of his, he knew everything was going to fall downhill. Neither of them showed their shock towards each other, leaving Sora and Cloud clueless. Riku growled maybe, Leon glared. He knew something was going to crumble. He knew… That this was going to bring something bad. Just by a simple glance in the eyes, the diagnosed acknowledgement of what Riku himself was gave it away. Curse. That's how quick each other could tell. Riku's grace, Leon's faltered appearance.

Leon was a Vampire Slayer.

**This could be love **

**Love for fire**

**This could be love**

**For fire, forevermore.**


	6. Diagnose

**Okay. I'm so sorry for the late update. xD; Lots of things came about.**

Well, I met the two coolest people in the world while you were waiting.

One, was a reviewer. Her name was **Hikaru Irving**, I think… She's an amazing artist. I'm still waiting for the **HorohoroxLyserg picture**. She's a doll, by the way.

And second, I also met someone on **Gaia**. Which **is** **addicting**, by the way, which is why this update was so late..-sweatdrop- Anyways. As it turns out, she's a RikuxSora fan, too. How did I find that out? xD She was cosplaying as Riku, and I stalked her for a bit. I'm going to create a new account, called **SoraDoll** (Which hers is called **RikuDoll**. Duh.), and** cosplay** as Sora. And we're going to be Kingdom Hearts Gaia Cosplay buddies! xD If you want to help me afford cool Sora clothing, please, please donate? I'm not one to normally beg, but this is pretty neat.

Oh. But if you just want my normal Gaia account it's** Eau Terre**. (You're going to have to put the little **underscore**, underline thing between Eau and Terre, because FF is an ass. -Innocent whistle-) I suggest you go on there, it's a lot of fun.

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. x) This chapter is kind of a filler, and kind of crappy, I'm sorry. I feel like things are going to fast… I don't know. You tell me.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Diagnose**

**By: Alice**

**E**yes. Glaring, heated eyes. But neither of them exchanged words. Riku thought for, perhaps, a moment Leon was too startled, his eyes flashed with instinctive rationality, and his muscled tensed. But he ceased that when Sora brought the man into a warm, friendly embrace. And Riku… He just had this sly smirk on his face, and looked quite comfortable sitting there on the couch, letting his eyes pierce through Leon. He knew the man would do nothing so long as his beloved and Cloud remained in the room. Tension—There was none.

"Leon!" Sora chirped, "You're home!"

The gazing hatred in the tall brunette eased softly as they fell upon the cinnamon haired boy. He even offered a weak smile. Cold as ice.

"Yeah. Office was messy today, had to clean it up."

Riku quirked a brow. Office? Since when did vampire slayers have offices? An image of bloody murderers with chainsaws and knives, clothed in salmon colored suits mind you, crowded around a desk with circle coffee stains and a computer, quickly formed in Riku's head. He snorted at that. It was probably his cover. And Riku didn't blame him for lying, either. He was actually glad. It must have been the same reasons Riku didn't tell him. One, Sora would think he was crazy. And, even if he didn't, this was something he should not be involved in. It simply… Would cause chaos.

And if he did… Then… Sora would be on the wrong side. He would mostly hate vampires because of that known fact… Which would most likely taint him, which brings us back to the whole 'chaos' theory. With Sora obliviously unaware of the disorder dancing around, there was the slightest possibility Sora could accept Riku. Which was why Riku hoped, and prayed (Which was stupid. Reason stated obvious.)And why he felt like everything wasn't inevitable. But that also made Riku think. Leon obviously had a choice in this..

In which case, why _wouldn't _he tell Sora? As a vampire slayer, wouldn't he _want _Sora to be against vampires? Wouldn't that be.. like.. natural? Then again, if he had the same intentions as Riku did… He sighed. He was just going in circles now... So he just let the subject drop. He'd worry about it later. Seems like that's all Riku did—Push things off.

**Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
Well, she sure is going to get it**

**Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes...  
You sure, you sure you let her have it?  
You sure, you sure you...**

But then there was Cloud.

If _he _knew was _beyond _comprehendible. He let his eyes fall to the blonde, but his gaze was unreturned. He, too, had his vision _glued _to the vampire slayer. God.

Finally, someone's eyes were on Riku. But not the ones Riku _wanted._

"So." Leon said gruffly, "Who are _you?"_

Riku rolled his eyes. "Please, dear fellow. Don't be so _kind."_ His words were spat, which earned him a scolding from Sora.

"Riku!" He said, "Behave! Don't treat Monsieur Leon with such disrespect!"

"Whatever" Riku grumbled, which caused Sora to throw him a glare. Though it wasn't _really_ a glare. Because no matter how you looked at it, it always appeared as a pout. Riku couldn't help but grin at that. With his mood lifted, albeit unintentionally, the vampire got to his feet. Didn't he look like a slouch, sitting there? Why, he was being presented! He should at least give a good first impression (Though he's already blown that) to this man. At least, for Sora.

"Riku." He said, grin easing to a smirk as he held out a fairly pale hand in greeting. "Riku _Allure."_

And after Leon held some troublesome stubborn naiveté, he finally accepted, shaking Riku's hand. The vampire almost felt like laughing. He was as hard as stone! His eyes swirled with the frosty regal he so proudly dressed in. But before Leon could speak, Riku formed words on his lips.

"Leon, I presume?" Riku said, as he slowly let go of his hand, "I've…Heard so much about you."

**Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong**

Leon raised a brow, but he _again_ was cut short.

"Go ahead, Riku." Sora said, "You don't have to be polite and stick with French casualties."

Horror struck Riku hard, and he felt his stomach churn. He couldn't look Leon in the eyes, so he planted them on the taller one's hand. He sighed. Oh how he hated Sora right now…Well. Not really. He could never hate him. Rather, he hated himself. In other words, his self esteem was taking a nose dive, and he mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to lie..? Why? Why couldn't he make something else up…?

All for Sora.

With much discomfort in his features, he slowly brought Leon's hand upwards, and brushed it to his lips. It was only for a second…But a second from Hell. Leon was blushing, Riku hated the taste. He almost _threw _Leon hand down, and had to grit his teeth from gagging. It was horrible! It was like.. It...Just..! To go from Sora's to Leon's is like…Going from a kitten to _lion. _A monstrous mutated lion with one eye and discolored hair. Riku's neon eyes glanced up. No…No, Leon wasn't blushing. He was…

"What the _Hell_ was that?"

..Mad.

**Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"**

Sora pouted, and side-hugged his vampire.

"Don't be mad, Monsieur Leon," He said through soft lips, "Riku's not from around here. We should help him feel at home!"

Riku almost snorted at that. _Not what you did, little hypocrite! _And just for that, he wrapped his arm securely about Sora's waist, bringing him closer, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sora blushed. Get the nasty taste from his mouth by your supple flesh, human. Oh, please, feel the body against his. The build, the refuge. A sanctuary, by the man's wings which formed a canopy. His black, black wings, to hide the scarce moonbeams. Smile softly for him, it makes him feel nice.

And Leon would have attacked the silver haired one, literally; any one could see the passion in his eyes. But Cloud touched his arm, and shook his head.

"Whatever" Leon muttered.

Riku knew he should leave. But Leon would probably brainwash his little lovely. Though he seriously doubted that, he had to make sure. And he felt relived when Cloud asked if the tall brunette wanted to get dinner.

**Well, she didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry, you cry  
(Baby give me a break)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aborigine dreams**

"I don't know.." Well of course he was uncertain. Who would leave somebody like Sora in the company of a murderer!

"Oh, _please?"_ Cloud whined, "I promise this time, I'll pay!"

And Leon sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. But he didn't object! Which is basically a yes in Cloud's book. When the blonde was pushing his lover out the door, he gave Riku a wink.

_Thank you, _Riku mouthed.

_Go get'em, tiger!_ Cloud mouthed back.

And Riku smiled, the door shut, leaving behind a silence which embraced Sora and Riku slowly... Till Riku wanted to spark things up. With Sora still in his arms, which we all know that Sora isn't moving any time soon, he began to kiss his cheek again, causing Sora to giggle. Softly, those giggles became moans as the kisses fell down his jaw line. Sora's eyes became hooded, then closed, feeling Riku's lips throwing his mind off into oblivion. But the only thing which cleared Sora's head, the lucid rinse it fell over his mind, were the clean words Riku emitted.

"You're so beautiful, Sora.."

The boy tensed, and Riku immediately felt that. He felt every muscle stressed, so he stopped. The vampire lifted his head, to look the boy in the eyes. To read them, to figure out what Sora was thinking. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt him? But what Riku read in those eyes was nothing of the sort… He felt the warmth they released. The same he felt the minute he first set eyes on the boy. The ginger, the confused kindness. Eyes that smile…Lips that stare…

"..Do you really mean that?" Sora asked, his voice timid in the darkness. Riku adored it.

The vampire nodded, "..More gorgeous than anything I've ever seen.." _And I've seen a lot!_

**Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
(It's time to dance)  
Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
(It's time to dance)  
Come on**

**This is screaming**

Sora smiled, blushing darkly as his eyes fell to the floor. He gave a nervous chuckle. But Riku's frowned, and brought his fingers around the boy's chin, forcing his head up, as well as his eyes.

"Don't hide your eyes" Riku said, "I love them. I want to continue looking into them.."

"..R-Riku.." He whispered, a tad bit dazzled. Swept off his feet. The vampire surely did make his heart melt.

The silvered hair one knew he shouldn't take advantage of Sora with pretty words. He knew it—Sora wasn't a whore. He wasn't a victim, not his prey. No, he deserved better. He would not capture his lips in a kiss, so simply brought them to his angel's forehead, and hugged the boy softly. He continued to coo off sanitary remarks, words, so smooth the stains in his angel's heart. Riku loved knowing he could make Sora smile.. It just.. It sparkled. He glowed.

Luminous.

"Riku…?" Sora asked the darkness.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Riku responded, gently stroking the other's hair.

"..Why did you say those things?" Riku's heart almost thawed. How innocent could the boy be?

"..Because they're true." He said.

"But.." Sora protested, "No one's ever said those things to me before.."

Riku chuckled, "Because they're ignorant. No doubt your brother's called you pretty before, right? He knows what's best."

Sora nodded, "..Well..Yes.."

A thought came to Riku's head, and he bit his lip. Should he ask? It couldn't bring that much harm, right?

"..Hey, Sora..?" He asked.

**Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
You sure, you sure you let her have it?  
You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger  
You sure, you sure you...**

The brunette lifted his gaze to Riku's, so the silver haired boy continued, "..How much do you know about Leon?"

Riku's angel smiled. "He's my brother's boyfriend."

Riku almost snorted. "Well, Yes… I know that. I mean, about his job."

Sora blinked... Then bit his lip. "All I know is that he works at an office." He said, "But I remember, this one time, Leon was talking on the phone with somebody about how his client was already captured.." He shrugged. "Leon said it was nothing—Or rather, he said it was a game or something, but I don't know.."

Riku sighed. Well, that certainly put a twist on things. He knew for certain Leon was a vampire slayer, he could read it in his eyes. But… Client? Captured? Maybe it was a vampire slaying club or something. They might actually have that, stupid crazy humans. They have terrorist clubs, so really, it's not that ridiculous. And… Seeing Leon? Riku doesn't put it past him. Something bugged Riku though.. Like.. There was something else to it. Leon was hiding something. A game? Psh. Yeah, okay.

Riku wasn't as stupid as he sometimes lets on.

The vampire shrugged, and gave the boy one last hug.

"I should be going soon.." He whispered, but didn't say anything else when he felt Sora cling to him tighter. The slight gasp in his voice made Riku pause. Did something frighten him?

"Please.." Sora squeaked, "Please. Stay with me until I fall asleep.." He said. And how could Riku gripe to something like that? Simply the brunette's voice, the tone in which he spoke those words… Ran shivers down the vampire's spine. So he smirked lightly, and led him to the couch, bringing him down upon the cushions.

"..Why?" Riku asked, fingers running through the other's hair.

"..I'm.." Sora fidgeted, "I'm afraid of the dark."

Riku held in a smile. _How ironic it is._

He nodded, "Alright." He said, "..But you hurry up and fall asleep!" He jeered, grinning. "Close your eyes, close your eyes!"

So the blue eyed boy did as he was told, though he was smiling, and tightly closed his eyes, peeking every now and then to make sure the vampire never left. As Riku's eyes grazed over the boy's beautiful features, once again falling into the pit of how much he desired him, he had to control himself from not touching him. It almost hurt, really. How much he wanted the boy. How much he loved him…

Riku sighed when he felt Sora's conscience fall into slumber, his chest rising and falling, and his muscles easing. Peace. Oh, how adorable he looked.. But Riku had to go. He mustn't stay long, for he doesn't know how much longer he could control himself. Particularly with the growing craving—The bloodlust. So, with a swift kiss on the forehead, and one last glance, he left the room. Now… He had a particular Vampire Slayer to question.

He would find out about this… 'Client.'

What was Leon hiding?

**Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aborigine dreams**


End file.
